Immune
by otakufan375
Summary: What if Yuki got bitten by Megumi instead of Kurumi? What if Taromaru never got infected? What if Yuki was immune to the zombie infection?


All the girls were sleeping and were able to have sweet dreams because the barricade they set up was able to keep the zombies out.

The first girl is Yuki Takeya. She has short pink hair and red eyes. She usually has a black cat hat on but she takes off when she needs to.

The next girl is Kurumi Ebisuzawa. She has long dark purple hair that goes down to her waist. Her hair is usually kept in twin tails. She also has violet eyes.

The next girl is Miki Naoki. She has short blond hair and dark blue eyes.

The last girl is Yuuri Wakasa. She has straight brown hair that goes straight down to her back. She has small amount of hair put up into a bun on one side. She also has olive green eyes.

The girls also had a dog named Taromaru. Taromaru has light brown fur and brown eyes.

Taromaru woke up and heard something coming from the basement. So he get up went to the basement. Yuki woke up when she felt Taromaru leave her side. She saw that he was leaving the classroom. She decided to follow him and see where he was going.

"Taromaru, where are you going?" Yuki asked

Yuki ran after him and saw that he was going down to the basement. She didn't know why Taromaru would go down here of all places. She was starting to feel uncomfortable in this place. She saw Taromaru was in front of a large garage door. She saw Taromaru was about to go in but he stopped when she called his name.

"Taromaru!" Yuki said

He looked back at Yuki and ran towards her. Yuki picked up Taromaru and hugged him close to her chest.

"Don't run off like that Taromaru, I was worried about you" Yuki said

Taromaru only barked in reply. Yuki assumed that there was something under that door that was partially open. Yuki thought that there was something in there. So she brought Taromaru back to the clubroom and left him there. She went back down to the basement with a flashlight. She crawled under the door and looked around. She saw a tiny desk a short distance away. She went over to the desk to see what was on it. She saw a journal on the desk. She opened the journal and started to read it. Her eyes went wide when she realized that it was her teacher's journal.

"Megu-nee" Yuki said in a sad voice

She heard some footsteps behind her. She turned around and looked in horror. She saw a zombie with shoulder length pink hair. Yuki recognized that the zombie was her beloved teacher.

"Megu-nee!" Yuki yelled

The zombie approached her slowly and without any warning it lunged at her. Yuki was caught off guard by Megumi's lunge and that was all the zombie needed. She bit Yuki in the shoulder and Yuki gave out a screech of pain.

Kurumi woke up when she heard some whimpering. When she opened her eyes she saw that Taromaru was in front of the clubroom's door. He started to scratch at the door. Kurumi was wondering why Taromaru was acting like that. Kurumi looked around to see that everyone was still sleeping. She wondered why Taromaru was acting like that when everyone was still here. Kurumi then saw that there was one futon that was empty. She saw that Yuki was missing. She looked around to see if she was anywhere in the room but she was nowhere in sight. Kurumi was starting to get worried. She wondered if Yuki exited the room and wondered off somewhere on her own. Kurumi decided to let the other girls sleep and go off on her own to search for Yuki. Kurumi grabbed her shovel and opened the door. Taromaru ran out of the room and dashed down the hallway. Kurumi decided to follow him since he would most likely lead her to where Yuki was. Kurumi was in front of a large door that was partially open. She wondered what was inside. She heard a scream come from inside the door. Kurumi's heart stopped when she heard that the screaming voice belonged to Yuki. She crawled under the door with Taromaru. When she got up and looked ahead she froze in terror. She saw Yuki was bitten by a zombie Megumi. Kurumi froze when she saw that the zombie was her teacher. Taromaru barked and the zombie stopped biting Yuki and looked over and saw the other two visitors that had arrived.

Kurumi looked down at Yuki and saw that she was holding her shoulder in pain. Kurumi looked back and saw that the zombie Megumi was walking towards them very slowly. Kurumi decided to take this zombie out. Kurumi charged at Megumi and swung her shovel with all of her strength. She knocked the zombie down to the ground and gave the zombie her last words before she finished her off.

"Rest in peace, Megumi-sensei" Kurumi said

After she said that she swung her shovel down on the zombie's head. The head of the zombie got smashed and blood splattered everywhere. The zombie stopped moving and Kurumi knew that the zombie was dead. After killing the zombie she rushed over towards Yuki, who was still on the ground in pain from the bite that the zombie gave her.

"Yuki! Hang in there! Yuki!" Kurumi yelled

Kurumi felt tears running down her face. Her friend had just been infected by a zombie and she had two options. She could kill Yuki and put her out of her misery or she could bring her back to the clubroom and try to find out if there was a way to make an antidote to stop the infection from spreading. Kurumi didn't have it in her to kill Yuki. She didn't want to kill another person she cared about. It was bad enough that she was forced to kill a boy she had crush on. She didn't want to go through that again.

"Hang on Yuki, I'm going to bring you back to the clubroom" Kurumi said

Kurumi put down her shovel and picked up Yuki bridal style. She ran to the clubroom with Taromaru following her. Taromaru had the shovel in his mouth.

They made it back to the clubroom and shouted at everyone to wake up.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Kurumi shouted

Miki and Yuuri woke up when they heard a loud voice telling them to wake up. Yuuri rubbed her eyes and looked at Kurumi, She was about to ask what's wrong but she got her answer when she saw

Yuki on her back. Miki was wondering what happened to Yuki. Kurumi was crying and that didn't go unnoticed by the other two girls.

"Yuki was bitten!" Kurumi said

The two girls widened their eyes in shock when they heard what had happened to their friend.

"No, not her, anyone but her" Yuuri whimpered

"Yuki, no" Miki said

The three girls knew that they couldn't kill their friend. They decided to chain her to the couch. It broke their hearts that they had to do this to her but what choice did they have? Yuki was infected and soon she will become zombie. The girls started to cry but they decided to wait for the infection to take full effect since it would make it easier for them to take her out when she was a zombie. A couple of hours later Yuki woke up and looked around the room that she was in. She realized that she was back in the clubroom. She looked and saw that her friends were sleeping. She saw that their eyes were red which told her that they have been crying.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was investigating a room that Taromaru was going to. I went inside the room and saw a journal that Megu-nee had written and the next thing I know I was bitten by something" Yuki said

Yuki tried to get up but something pulled her back down. She looked down and saw that she was chained to the couch. She was surprised to see that she had been restrained to the couch.

"Why am I chained like this?" Yuki asked

Yuki decided to let her friends sleep and would ask them what happened when all of them were awake again. Yuki lied back down and went back to sleep. Yuki woke up again and saw that the other girls were awake this time. The girls had a look of confusion on their faces.

"She didn't turn into a zombie yet. I'm not complaining but why do you think that is?" Kurumi said

"I don't know but there are two things that I can think of" Yuuri said

"And what are those things?" Miki said

"One, she was already zombie but it didn't change her human self or two she has an immunity that fights off the infections that zombies can give us." Yuuri said


End file.
